


Pretty Pet Series

by eoen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	1. My Kitten

"I was thinking," Bobby purred into his lover's ear as he wrapped his arms around his Remy's chest. 

"Oui?" Remy snuggled into the grip and marked his place in his book. 

"I want to mark you." 

"Oui?" 

Bobby opened his hand to reveal a silver link choker. The disk at the front was an etched "R". Remy stroked the edge of it. He noticed the little padlock 

"Y' collarin' m', cher?" Remy asked curiously. 

"If you'll let me." 

"Depends what it means," Remy said. He shifted so he could look over his shoulder. "Y' plannin' t' really collar m' or just claim m' f' a bit?" 

"Collar you," Bobby replied firmly, the innocence leaving his eyes. "And claim you. And tame you." 

Remy's breath caught in his throat. "Make m' y'rs den." 

Bobby locked on the choker. "You're mine, kitten." Remy turned into the gentle touch along his cheek. "Show me you're mine." The thief slipped off the chair and knelt in front of his lover. He nuzzled at Bobby's palm, then his crotch. He lifted one long-fingered hand to stroke the hardness lurking there. "Hands behind you. Cross your wrists." 

Remy jerked in surprise as the ice formed around his wrists. Bobby cradled his lover's head against his thigh. "Give me a stop word, Remy." 

Remy licked his lips. "Foxglove." 

Bobby nodded. "Open up, Kitten." He released his erection. Remy opened his mouth. Bobby buried his hand in Remy's long auburn bangs and proceeded to use that sweet mouth. He came hard and Gambit swallowed eagerly. "Good kitten." Bobby pulled the thief to his feet and kissed him. "When these melt off, come to bed." 

"Oui, cher." Remy flexed his hands, testing the icy grip. They felt thick. He was tempted to help them along. 

"No powers unless it's life threatening." 

"Oui, cher." 

He sulked as Bobby got ready for bed. Bobby ignored the pout and curled up in bed. Remy struggled against the hold on his wrists. It was the most effective binding he'd ever had to deal with. Thank goodness there was cloth between the ice and his skin. Cloth, he realized, that wasn't wet because the ice wasn't melting. It wouldn't melt until Bobby had either found Remy's limits or fallen asleep. Maybe not even then. Remy folded himself down and leaned his head against the mattress. Bobby smirked to himself. "You've got a choice, since you haven't been whining." 

"Cher?" 

"You wear the ice and sleep where you are, or I tie you any way I like and you sleep next to me." 

"Wit' y', cher, please." Bobby's smile widened. He stripped his lover's pants off. He left the ice in place. He caressed Remy's cock. Remy arched into Bobby's touch, begging sweetly. "Please, cher. Please. Remy'll be good, honest. Let y'r kitten come, cher." 

"Soon, Baby. You've been very good. Open up." 

Remy's eyes widened at the penis gag. He complied. The straps tightened and he discovered there was an air tube through the center of hit. Soft cotton rope around his ankles created an effective hobble. Bobby released the ice and rubbed warmth back into Remy's hands. The shirt was off next. "Hands." Remy held his hands out. More soft rope bound them together, knots neatly out of reach. 

Bobby braided the long auburn hair to keep it out of the way. He laughed as Remy luxuriated in the stroked of the brush and the glide of his lover's hands. Bobby stroked the scars on the otherwise silky smooth back. "Tomorrow, you're going to tell me a story about these." Remy bowed his head, then nodded slowly. "Ass up, kitten." 

Remy's stomach did a small flip of apprehension. He bent until his head touched the ground and his ass was up in the air. 

"God, you are gorgeous." Bobby stroked his property. The touch of cold lube made Remy twitch. Bobby froze Remy's knees into place, slightly spread. Then, he immobalized Remy's hips. Remy whimpered behind his gag. He prepared his kitten gently. He fucked him slowly. "Come when you need to, Babe." 

Unable to touch his cock behind the wall of ice that held his hips, Remy whined in frustration. He opened his mind to Bobby's pleasure and felt himself responding as he always did. He came with a muffled grunt. Bobby came hard in the spasming hole. 

"My kitten. My sweet kitten." Bobby pulled free and Remy whined at the loss of contact. Bobby filled the stretched hole with a large butt plug. He removed the ice restraints. Remy trembled, but didn't move. Bobby smiled happily. He settled Remy on his back in the bed. He kissed Remy's forehead gently, then lifted his wrists to secure them to the headboard. He didn the same with Remy's ankles. Then, he turned out the lights and pulled the comforter up carefully. He rested his hand over Remy's heart. "My kitten. Mine," he reinforced. "No one else gets to touch you, Remy. No one else gets to fuck you. No flirting. No partying without your collar. Mine. Do you understand?" 

Remy nodded. The declaration left him light-headed with a rush of affection, lust and love. Finally, someone cared enough to claim him the way he needed to be claimed. Who would've guessed it would be Bobby? Safe and snuggly held, Remy slept. 

FINIS


	2. It's Between God and Me

"Where are you going, kitten?" Bobby asked his lover. 

"Out, cher," Remy answered. He gave the blond young man a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back by midnight." 

"Be careful, Cajun." 

"Watch y'self, Bobby. Don' go prankin' Stormy." He tweaked Bobby's nose. 

Bobby grinned at the thief. He built bars in front of the door. "You aren't going out like that." 

Remy pouted. "Why not?" 

"Someone's going to think you're available. Where's your collar, kitten?" 

Remy smiled shyly and shrugged. Bobby clucked at him in annoyance. He looked in the dish on the night-table, then in the dresser. He turned and saw the silver chain dangling from Remy's fingers. "Dis it?" 

"Naughty, kitten. You'll have to be punished when you get home." Bobby carefully fastened the silver choker and locked the tiny padlock in place. A flat silver disk dangled from the front, its etching flashing in the light as it swung. "That's better." Bobby kissed his lover deeply. 

**** 

Logan and the rest of the guys at Harry's Hideaway were used to the necklace. They dismissed it as just another oddity of the Cajun. They were playing poker when Remy put a hand to his stomach. He folded with a royal flush. Logan frowned as the Cajun made his excuses. "I better make sure the kid gets home, boys." Logan sighed and downed the last of his beer and followed the younger man out into the rain. 

Logan gunned the engine and barely caught up with the thief. His jaw dropped as the Cajun stopped at the front door in a spray of gravel and sprinted up the steps. 

He followed the Cajun through the halls to the med-lab. Hank was fussing over a tank of water about six feet long. Jean's brow was wrinkled in concentration. Gambit slid to a stop and put a hand to the tank. 

"What's up, Hank?" Logan asked. 

"Bobby was struck by lightening while in ice form. He barely held together long enough for us to get him into the tank." 

"Don' y' dare give up," Remy hissed suddenly. 

Jean's jaw dropped. 

"Oui. Je t'amie, Bobby." 

//How are you reading him?// 

Gambit looked up in confusion. "He's scared an' frustrated." He shrugged. "What's de problem?" His accent was getting stronger as he got more agitated. "Confused 'bout who he be. Don' know why dere's all dis fuss. Jus' wantin' t' let go. Can' y' feel him, woman?" Remy's long fingers stroked along the glass. He leaned his forehead against the side. "He got too much power, oui, Henri?" 

"Yes, Remy. That is as good of a description as anything. His cells are moving too quickly for him to maintain a solid form." Hank's voice was gentle. 

"Y' jus' cool him down?" 

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Bobby has to release the energy somehow. His control over his physical form needs to be restored, however, Jean believes that his state of mind is inhibiting both her ability to contact him and his control." 

"So he don' know what t' do?" 

"He knows," Jean interjected. "He just thinks he can't do it." 

"Dat true, mon cher?" Remy tisked in annoyance. "Y' need t' give up energy, y' give it t' ole Remy. Ain' not'in' different dan he's used t'. An' don' be dissin' m', homme," he chided. "I ain' de one dat gone an' got hisself zapped." 

Jean's cheeks flushed. "Do you want his verbal answer to that, Gambit?" 

"Suppose so." 

She cleared her throat. "He says you're a stubborn asshole and if you even think about doing something beyond your abilities, he's going to beat you until you can't sit for a week." 

"Dat's sounds bon, cher. Dat means y' got t' be a bit more *solid* den y' be now. Hard even, non?" 

//'And I'll make sure you don't enjoy it' is the rest of the threat.// 

//Merci.// Gambit's fingers started to tingle as Bobby started to rearrange himself. Remy's eyes closed. His reserves of control were soon stretched almost to breaking, but the pool of water was now in human shape, though still liquid. 

Logan detected the faintest of glows beginning to rise from Gambit's skin. His nose twitched. It smelled like a battle. 

Gambit reached deeper. He pulled up every ounce of discipline he'd ever learned and settled into the almost trance state his father had taught him. He could feel Bobby's cells trembling. He was starting to gleam like a small star. 

Slowly, Bobby's body turned to slush, then ice. He opened his eyes, then settled into human form. He pressed his hand to where Gambit had set his palm. "Open your eyes," he whispered. 

The red on black eyes glowed as they stared into cherished blue. 

"Go blow off some steam," he ordered. 

The Cajun grinned and stood. "See y' soon, cher." Logan followed the thief to the back yard. 

"You have something you want to tell us, don't you, Bobby?" Jean prompted. Hank hid his smile. 

"Like what?" Bobby asked. "Oh, you mean about Remy? I thought you knew. I've only been fucking him for as long as he's been here. Hadn't you noticed?" Bobby's grin was wicked. "Or do you want details of how I tie him down so you can use my techniques on Scotty?" 

Jean's blush was less embarrassment and more arousal than she was willing to admit. 

***** 

Logan watched with interest as the thief carefully channeled his energy into the air. He could hear the tiny explosions as the pollen in the air exploded. The Cajun spun like a little kid. He sat down on one of the soaked benches and waved at the Canadian. Logan sat down next to him. "So yer doin' the ice-cube?" 

"Oui." Gambit nearly giggled. He put a hand over his mouth. "I'm hyper." 

"That ain't surprisin'. Maybe Hank'll let Bobby help ya out." 

Gambit did giggle then. It was an odd laughter. He seemed giddily drunk. "Ain't y' gonna offer t' help me out?" 

"And get my balls frozen?" 

Bobby slid to a stop in front of them. He stepped forward, shifting into human form. He cupped Remy's chin in the palm of his hand. The thief's full lips parted in anticipation. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Bobby's tongue asked for entrance and was eagerly allowed. He tasted every millimeter of Remy's mouth. He slid his hand back to hold firmly at the base of his lover's skull. 

"Inside," Bobby murmured. 

Logan snorted. "If ya keep me up all night, I'll kill ya both." 

Bobby winked at him. "I didn't know you liked to listen, Wolvie. Come on, Cajun-cat." 

"Race ya." Remy dashed off. Bobby caught up with him and cut him off. "No fair," Remy pouted from inside the frozen cage. 

"This is me, Rem. I’m *never* fair. At least not when it comes to you." Bobby ran a careful hand down the thief's cheek. Remy's eyes glowed in the dim light. "Don't run off on me, kitten." He destroyed the cage and Remy leaned in for a kiss. Bobby put a finger over his lover's lips. "Soon. Go make us some hot chocolate, Baby." 

"Anythin' mon cher wishes." Remy bowed flamboyantly. Bobby laughed and made "shooing" motions with his hands. Cyclops watched the exchange from the back porch. "Hi, Cyke," Remy said bounding past him. 

"Gambit," Scott nodded. "Bobby, we need to talk." 

Gambit paused at the door, prepared to jump to his lover's defense. Iceman rolled his eyes in Cyclops' direction. "I think three cups of cocoa, Rems." 

"My office," Cyclops ordered. 

Gambit hovered to give Bobby a kiss for luck. "I've been surviving Summers' lectures since I was a teen. I think I'll be fine." 

"Y' never know when the pressure is gonna hit and his control shatter an' kill y'. Gotta watch the quiet ones." 

Bobby leaned to speak quietly in his lover's ear. "This is a direct order, kitten. Get the cocoa, then wait for me in my room." The red on black eyes widened in shock as Bobby continued. "I want you lubed and plugged so I don't have to waste time." 

Scott was waiting impatiently by the kitchen door that led to the main hall. The shocked blush on Gambit's cheeks more than made up for the wasted time, not that he'd tell Drake. 

"O-oui, cher," Remy whispered. He started the kettle for cocoa and poured milk into a second pan. He located the cinnamon and allspice. 

**** 

"Using your lover to bribe me?" Scott asked mildly. 

"How long have you known?" 

"About you and LeBeau? Since the second week. Hank and I confronted the thief and told him that if he was playing with your heart we'd break every bone in his body." 

"Shit. Recovering psychos aren't allowed to slip, Scotty." 

"The question still stands." 

"Yeah. I use anything I can to get to you." 

"Why did you dye Storm's hair?" 

"Because fuscia is a good color for her." 

"You dyed it pink?" 

"Fuscia. There's a difference." 

"I wouldn't know." 

"It's the same color as Gambit's charge." 

"Gambit's charge has a color? Nevermind. You're damned lucky you weren't killed by that lightening!" Scott snapped. Gambit tapped on the door. "Enter." 

"Cocoa?" Remy offered. Bobby took his happily. 

"Merci," Scott said. Okay, so it was a bribe, but no one else made it Gambit's way. "Thanks for saving Drake's ass, LeBeau." 

"Not a problem. Sort of attached t' it, me." He winked at Bobby. "Call if'n y' need m', cher." Remy went to collect his mug. 

Wolverine grinned at him, licked white foam off of his upper lip. "Good stuff, Gumbo. Want some?" 

"Prick. Weren't really need'n the sugar anyway." 

"True," Logan agreed. 

**** 

Gambit forced himself to relax and popped in the butt-plug. He pulled his jeans back up and started straightening the room. Books went on the shelf. Clothes were either hung up or set aside for the laundry. He felt almost uncomfortably full as he moved. He made the bed, carefully tucking in the sheets. 

"Domesticity suits you," Betsy said, stepping into the room unannounced. Gambit let his charged card fade. 

"Merde! Don' do dat!" 

"I heard the news and had to come see." She paced forward and lifted the charm. "I always thought it stood for Remy." She traced the etching with a finger. 

"Hands off, Betsy. He's mine," Bobby stated. He stalked over to his lover, grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him harshly. Betsy's jaw dropped and she left them alone. Bobby stroked his lover's ass, toying with the collar. "I'm going to get you a tattoo that says 'property of Robert Drake' on your forehead." He shut and locked the door. 

"Figure everyone'll know by breakfast. Gossip's faster'n lightening." 

"No pouting, kitten. I need a stronger collar for you," Bobby said absently. "And you still need to be punished for that stunt this evening." 

Remy's pout turned to a frown. "What stunt?" 

"Hiding your collar." 

"Oh, that." 

"Yeah. That. Shirt off, Sweetheart." Remy complied. "Boots off. Neatly!" He stood quietly when he was done. "Open up." The demon eyes widened at the sight of the gag. He submitted. His nostrils flared as the thick dildo nearly touched the back of his throat and the leather panel sealed off his lips as Bobby tightened the straps. "That's better." 

Remy shook his head, testing how securely the gag was seated. He had no access to his mouth, not for air, not for kissing, and definitely not for talking. Bobby stroked the soft cheek above the strap with his thumb. He kissed his lover's nose. He fingered the tight ass, toying with the plug. Remy squirmed. 

Bobby was a good top in Remy's opinion. Never too harsh, but not to lenient either. Bobby was safe. Remy felt cherished, controlled, and protected. He could let go when Bobby took over. 

"My gorgeous kitten, what the fuck am I supposed to do with you, hmm? First, you lie to me. Then, you risk your life by absorbing more energy than you needed to to get me under control. And to top it all off, I find you flirting with Wolverine." 

Remy shook his head at the last charge. 

"You're lying again," Bobby chided. "You always flirt with Logan. You give him big, sweet, wet kitten eyes and blatantly sexual passes. You know he watches your ass when you're fighting. He gets a hard-on if you're working on your bikes together." He cupped Remy's chin. "Do you *really* think I can believe you weren't flirting?" Remy shook his head, eyes pinned by Bobby's. "Hands." 

Remy crossed his wrists in front of himself, arms extended. Bobby quickly tied them with soft cotton rope. Remy let his arms drop. His erection was straining at the front of his jeans. He rubbed at it absently and received a sharp smack to his cheek. He blinked. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself? That's right. And what happens to naughty kittens? They don't get to play." 

Remy whimpered behind the gag. Bobby patted his head comfortingly, then stripped off his pet's jeans. He stepped back to give him and appraising once over. "Turn. On your knees. Forehead to the floor. Hands where I can see them." 

Bobby caressed the perfectly toned ass. He opened his pants and released the erection that was beginning to hurt. He removed the plug and nodded to himself. The Cajun had used the largest one in their collection. He was feeling guilty about *something*. 

The blond pressed a finger in and frowned. Not enough lube. He left his lover in that position and went through his evening routine. He whistled softly to himself as he laid out additional items for the evening's fun. 

Butterflies swarmed in Remy's stomach. He didn't dare sneak a glance to see what Bobby had planned for him. His ass felt cold and exposed. He knew his skin was flushed from embarrassment. What if someone just walked in? Like Betsy. Or Jean. Or – Saints, no! – Wolverine? 

The calm, cool Cajun flirt, with his ass presented like a slut and his hands tied over his head. He'd be unable to see or stop anyone until the damage was done. The gag in his mouth felt as if it had grown in size. He could feel the muscles of his jaw stretching to accommodate it. 

He felt empty. He wanted Bobby to pay attention to him again. He wanted to rub his aching cock on the rug, but Bobby'd make his life very uncomfortable if he dared disobey like that. 

Bobby saw his pet shift in the corner of his eye. He looked to see Remy's knees move farther apart. He smiled at his reflection. He added cool, glistening lube to the thief's ass. 

Without warning he slipped inside. Remy arched, sharply drawing in air through his nose. "No charm," Bobby said firmly as he started to move slowly. Remy's body relaxed under his gentle assault and started moving to meet each thrust. Bobby held himself firmly encased and looped a section of rope between the bound wrists with a lark knot. 

He pulled up on the rope and slid an arm under the Cajun's hips to lift him up onto his lap. He anchored the wrist rope to the ring at the back of the gag and started moving once more. He could make out a constant moan from Remy's throat. Bobby stroked his lover's cock, trapping him between sensations for a sweet intense moment, then pressed just *so* to stop Remy's climax. 

The Cajun sobbed, struggling for more. His head felt empty without the flavor of Bobby in his mind. He needed sensation to make up for that loss. Bobby knew Remy's body, his responses. He could hold him on the edge of release all night or make him come with pretty promises and light kisses. 

Bobby rode the struggling body steadily. His balls tightened and he thrust deep, shooting his load into the hot, tight channel. He held firmly to keep Remy on the edge. 

The Cajun was begging for release with every shudder of his body. "Don't come," Bobby stated. Remy nodded. He slumped onto his knees when he was released, hips rocking to seek stimulation. Bobby replaced the plug and snapped a cock ring at the base of Remy's erection. A blindfold of silk-lined leather blanked out the world. 

Bobby guided his lover to the bed and sat him down. He firmly bound the Cajun's ankles, then above and below his knees with more white rope. He played with the high arches and delicate toes of his lover's feet. He set them onto the bed. He fastened the Cajun's wrists to his ankle, curling his body around his knees. Remy whimpered. Bobby left him there and picked up the book he was reading to his pet thief. 

"Chapter 10," he began and proceeded to read. Remy tried desperately to listen because he knew there'd be a quiz later. But he did so love the way Bobby punished wrong answers. Half an hour later, cock hard from watching the helpless form rock, Bobby set aside the book. He settled the Cajun on his side, removed the plug and fucked him again. Sated, he released his lover from his ball and inserted a thick "realistic penis" vibrator. He set it on low and snapped the cock-ring free. He shifted and the vibrator until it rested against the Cajun's prostate. 

Starbursts of pleasure gleamed under Remy's eyelids. He wanted to come *so* badly. His teeth imbedded themselves in the muffling rubber. "Come," Bobby whispered. And Remy did. 

He lay wasted on the bed. The vibrator continued to hum against that sweetest of spots. Bobby's finger teased him erect. "I'm gonna milk you dry." Remy moaned, hips moving frantically so he was being fucked by the vibrator as Bobby stroked him. 

Bobby continued to milk his lover until he could no longer get a rise from him. He gently released the exhausted thief. He shut out the lights, gathered his lover close, Remy's head resting above his heart. He slept listening to his lover's breathing, a smile on his lips. 

FINIS


	3. Flying High

"Robert?" Remy said hesitantly, sure he'd misheard. 

"You heard me, Cajun-cat. It's not as if Scott's going to call the cops. Now, do what I tell you, kitten." 

Remy flushed. Bobby kissed him gently to soften the harshness of his tone. Logan snorted. Hank would flip if he ever found out, but Hell, they were kids. Time to wander up to play co-pilot, he thought. "Have fun," Logan grinned as he passed. Gambit blushed more deeply, much to Wolverine's amusement. 

"Now, kitten," Bobby ordered. Remy lowered his eyes and went back to the medical compartment. 

"Bete's gonna kill us," he muttered. 

"It's a seven hour flight. Stop worrying." 

Remy settled on his knees as Bobby rummaged. "Robert, Henri ain't gonna like this." 

Bobby shook his head. He turned. He formed a perfect ball of ice in his hand. "Open." 

"Robert, please, non. Sil vous plait. Remy'll be good." 

"He hasn't been so far. Open," Bobby stated. He fitted the ball behind Remy's teeth. The Cajun whimpered and tried to dislodge the numbing ice. Bobby kissed him gently, ignoring the whines. He knew that his boy would adjust soon enough. "Hands and knees, kitten." Remy complied looking up through his bangs, eyes wide. "Stay." 

Remy shivered. He loved it when Bobby's voice dropped an octive. Bobby found what he was looking for. "Forehead on the floor." Remy folded himself down. He felt his pants sliding down to settle around his knees. Bobby folded one of Remy's long fingered hands into a fist and taped it shut with wide surgical tape. Then, he taped the other. He removed the thief's shirt and coat. He taped the fisted hands together in the small of Remy's back. 

He settled the Cajun so he could remove the rest of his uniform. Remy struggled against the tape. A trickle of ice water dribbled down his chin. Bobby brushed a kiss over each eye before fastening them down with tape. He cupped Remy's straining erection. Remy's hips lifted after the sensation. After two strokes he was on his knees again, forehead pressed to the ground. His wrists were strapped down to his waist and his elbows to his chest with the extra straps for the backboard. "Cross your ankles and spread your knees." Bobby strapped his kitten's ankles together, leaving him open for use. 

Remy whimpered and squirmed. 

Bobby stroked his own erection, lubing it with the KY Hank kept "just in case" on the plane. He pressed forward against the small opening and Remy pushed back eagerly. "Stay." Remy froze, shivering. Bobby fucked the thief harshly. Remy moaned and whimpered around his gag. Bobby came. Remy's hips rocked and Bobby moaned at the sensation, growing hard again. He let Remy fuck himself. "Come, kitten." Remy came, milking Bobby's cock. Bobby thrust lazily – enjoying the spasming channel's grip. He came a second time and dissolved the gag with a thought. He pressed Remy's nose to the puddle of semen. Hesitantly, Remy lapped at it. 

The blond stroked his hair encouragingly. Remy flushed with shame and helpless anger, but under it was the peculiar pleasure of knowing his place and the hunger at tasting his own come. Once the floor was clean, Bobby lifted Remy's head and kissed him. Then, another band of tape sealed the thief's mouth. Bobby straightened the room. He pulled Remy's pants up and put his trench around him and buttoned it closed. He put the Cajun's sunglasses on. He led him carefully to his seat, shoving the uniform shirt under the seat. Remy shook his head frantically, beet red. Bobby ignored him. He opened his book and started to read, stroking the Cajun's semi-erect cock as he did. 

Logan wandered back after giving them an hour and a half. He could smell their arousal as soon as he stepped in. It went straight to his cock. Then, he saw the Cajun gagged, blushing and being jerked off. Drake looked up at Logan with a wicked smile. "Wolvie's hot for you, kitten." 

Remy whined and fought the strict, secure bonds on his arms. 

"You're going to pay him for keeping our secret, kitten." Bobby was staring Logan dead in the eye, watching the awareness and hunger grow. "You want his ass or his mouth?" 

"Ass," Logan growled. Remy arched and twisted, the seatbelt holding him securely. 

"You've wanted this for ages, slut," Bobby said undoing the belt. He pulled Remy up and into the open area between the seats. He pushed the thief's forehead to the floor and pulled down his pants to reveal the still glistening ass. "Use him hard." 

Bobby kept his hand on the back of Remy's head as Logan slid in for the first time with a groan. His eyes locked with Drake's as he started to move, fucking both of the younger men as Remy's charm passed the sensation on to Bobby through the link he'd established months before. Bobby stroked his cock with the same lazy rhythm. Logan came hard; it had been a long time. Bobby came splattering into Remy's hair. Remy whined behind the tape on his mouth. "When we get home, kitten. When we get home." Bobby rubbed the semen into the pretty auburn hair as Logan pulled free and patted the Cajun's ass fondly. 

FINIS


	4. To Curry Vindaloo

"Settle down, kitten, you're going to be here for awhile." 

Remy shifted uncomfortably on the vibrator up his ass. He was firmly gagged with the penis gag Bobby loved on him, so he couldn't complain. He was bound hand and foot under Bobby's desk. Bobby stroked his pet's cock with his foot every once and awhile as he worked on the taxes for everyone in the mansion. People kept dropping by, leaving food and drinks. Remy sucked on the penis gag, wishing it was real, just as he wished that the vibrator was real. Being taken at both ends would be heaven. He knew Bobby wouldn't let anyone hurt him, so one of the cocks would belong to someone they both knew. He thought about Logan fucking him on the blackbird and leaned his head back, eyes closed in pleasure. He couldn't come. Bobby had wound his cock with tight rope and left it hanging out of his jeans. He'd been hobbled too at that point. Then, Bobby had told him to go to the office, and cuffed his wrists behind him. Remy had panicked, just missing Warren and Betsy as he shuffled through the hall. He'd been flushed red and needing Bobby so badly by the time he'd made it to the office, that he'd been almost unable to maneuver close enough to open the door with his hands behind his back. 

Bobby prodded his pet's cock and it jumped. Remy was doing well with this restraint. It was one of his better ideas. It kept the Cajun near enough that he wouldn't be afraid of discovery, but exposed enough that anyone who came in would probably guess his presence under the desk. His hands were tied to the back legs of the desk and to each other, keeping them away from anyplace interesting. His feet were pinioned to the front desk legs, leaving his aching cock exposed for Bobby's pleasure. The thief was gagged and plugged as well. The red eyes looked up pleadingly and Bobby took the masking tape out from his top drawer. He crawled over his kitten's body, then kissed each eye before fastening them down. It was a ritual that kept Remy calm while he couldn't see. He fisted the rope-wrapped present once. If Bobby had to suffer, his pet had to suffer. He'd just keep the Cajun bound the entire tax season if he had to. Remy whined behind his gag and Bobby kissed his nose. "Hush, Cajun-cat." He went back to work. 

Remy could hear Bobby humming as he worked. He heard the crinkle of a metal wrapper and his brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what it was. The crunching that followed led him to think that it was a granola bar. Satisfied with that reasoning he relaxed. His body was humming with sensation. He was horny as Hell and aching in need, but none of that mattered because he could sense Bobby's contentment under the frustration of doing the paperwork. The vibrator was pressed to his prostate making it impossible for him to really concentrate on anything. With his eyes held shut, he was focussed completely on his body's reactions. A flash of cold filled his mouth, coating the penis gag. Remy sucked it off. There was a flavor to Bobby's ice that he knew he'd never be able to explain to anyone, but Remy could tell the difference between a cube that Bobby had made and one from the freezer. A shivered of excitement ran down Remy's throat with the icy water. Maybe his master would pay attention to him soon. 

Bobby grinned to himself and went back to work, much to his kitten's obvious disappointment. Remy slumped dejectedly against the desk and shifted. The vibrator in his ass shifted and he gasped in a breath. If he'd known Bobby had a hard streak in him like this when they'd started, he'd have pushed for his dominance earlier. Remy drifted on the vibrations, unable to do anything but submit. Then, Bobby moved from the desk and the Cajun was instantly alert. He heard the door open and shut and pulled against his bonds. Master Robert hadn't forgotten him here had he? Bobby returned with a tray of pizza a few minutes later. He heard the soft sigh of relief when he settled back at his chair. He rubbed his toe along Remy's foot and felt the empathy reach out for him. "No," he snapped. Remy cringed. The desk was too sturdy for his shifting to mean anything, but he hit his head. Bobby didn't bother to comfort him. 

Remy's skull ached, but the feeling was overwhelmed by the rest of the sensations in his body. He mewled pitifully, unable to stay quiet. 

Bobby hit send on the last form and leaned back. His spine cracked as he stretched. He shut down the computer and filed away the extra copies he always kept. Then, he fastened the walking leash to his kitten's collar. He liked it because he could adjust just how far away the Cajun could get. He tweaked Remy's nose affectionately. "Stay." He released his kitten from his place under the desk. He tugged on the leash and Remy crawled out. He settled on his knees, sitting back on his heels. Bobby cuffed his wrists behind him. The mansion was silent. There was moonlight slanting in on the floor from the end of the hall. Bobby grinned. He figured his kitten had to have lost track of time. 

Remy was relieved that it was after midnight. His internal clock was good enough to let him know that. That didn't mean that Logan wasn't around, or that Scott wouldn't be haunting the halls after one of his nightmares he didn't tell anyone about. Bobby didn't bother to say anything, just led his Cajun to the bedroom, slowing only at the stairs. He released the leash. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick shower. Remy was on his knees, forehead to the floor, hips moving convulsively. His hands were fisted tight behind him. Bobby was rock hard. He wanted in his boy's ass now. He took a deep breath to get under control. Bobby stroked down his pet's back. The silk against Remy's skin was intolerable. Remy whined and shivered. Bobby patted him. "Soon, kitten, soon," he soothed. Remy sobbed into his gag when Bobby moved away. 

Then, Bobby was there again. He pulled on the collar. "Up, kitten." Bobby pulled down the tight black jeans and undid the harness that was holding the merrily buzzing vibrator in. "Such a pretty kitty." Bobby slid easily into the slicked passage. Remy was more that ready for him. Bobby closed his eyes in bliss. It was such a perfect fit. He rode his pet, coming hard. Remy trembled. Bobby released the ropes restraining his boy's cock. "Come, now." Remy came. He panted through his nose as Bobby eased out of him. Bobby stretched. He hooked a finger through Remy's collar and led him to the bed. "On." Remy knelt at the foot of the bed, eyelids still held down firmly. Bobby locked the collar to the foot of the bed and bound Remy's ankles. He tucked the thick comforter around his pet. Remy squirmed until he was fairly comfortable. When he seemed settled, Bobby fastened the thief's ankles to the bed as well. Remy whined behind his gag. "Sleep, kitten." Bobby iced up and laid down. He ran one icy finger from Remy's temple to his chin and licked off the frost he'd left behind. He kissed Remy's temple gently, then laid down to sleep himself. 

FINIS 


	5. Catnip

Remy nuzzled Bobby's throat, nipping lightly. Bobby smirked and stroked down Remy's back. Logan was watching them from the porch as they had a summer picnic. Remy was squirming due to the plug in his ass. Bobby was watching the clouds and enjoying his pet's attention. Remy was cleaning the sweat from Bobby's skin with a very enthusiastic tongue. 

"Y' let y' kitten have some cream, Master Robert?" he purred. 

"I don't know. Have you been a good boy?" 

"Oh, oui, M. Robert. Oui. Been wearin' m' collar all week. Been plugged. Remy ain't come wit'out permission. Ain't even been flirtin'." 

"You always flirt, slut." It was said with affection and Remy rubbed against Bobby's side. Bobby slid his finger into Remy's mouth and his kitten sucked on it while Bobby considered. He iced up his finger and Remy moaned, sucking more urgently on it. The Cajun's clever fingers sought Bobby's nipple. "Later we'll see if Logan wants to try you. Until then, settled down. Hands behind your back." 

Remy complied, jumping a bit when the ice formed around his wrists. He moaned soft and low against Bobby's finger. He laid his head on Bobby's stomach, still suckling his master's finger. Bobby stroked Remy's throat above the silver chain. He drifted off that way. Remy did nothing but suckle and stay still. His eyes closed. The sun was too bright even with sunglasses. The sun melted the cuffs slowly. Remy shivered as the water soaked through his tee-shirt. His ass throbbed. He was being stretched wider than usual. It was new to have to wear a plug all day. Bobby was considering making him wear a cock ring all day as well, but had yet to do it. 

Remy could feel Logan's eyes on them. He blushed. Bobby seemed to be escalating his public campaign. The silver collar never left Remy's throat, except to be replaced by something heavier. His ass was plugged and he needed permission to go to the bathroom. He was often found doing Bobby's chores, much to Scott's consternation. 

Logan padded closer to see what Bobby had done to the Cajun this time. It was a perfect picture. The thief's skin was flushed, his hands were pinned and his mouth was wrapped around Bobby's finger. Bobby was stroking possessively above the boy's collar. Bobby's eyes drifted open. 

"My kitten wants some cream. Care to indulge him?" 

Logan's brows shot up. 

"You've had his ass, why not his mouth?" 

Logan considered while Bobby urged Remy to his knees. He removed his finger and the thief whined. Bobby smirked. 

Remy shifted on his knees. The plug shifted in his ass. Bobby caught him by the back of his neck and played with the plug. Logan felt a surge of lust run through his body as the Cajun moaned and squirmed, cheeks reddening at the thought of being seen like that. Bobby grinned at Logan wickedly and tipped Remy's head back, using the thief's wild bangs. "Use him, Logan. I see you watch him. Look at those pretty lips. Think what they'll be like wrapped around your cock. He won't resist you. So sweet and hot. He's so hard for you, Wolvie. The greedy little slut." Bobby stroked Remy's throat. 

Logan licked his lips. He wasn't sure about the whole situation. He didn't like the feeling that he was being used. He shook his head. "Not fer me, Drake. I ain't gonna touch yer boy again." 

Remy whimpered. He squirmed prettily and the Canadian almost fell. He turned and went back to the house instead. 

"Poor kitten, Bobby taunted. 

"Sil vous plait, Master Robert." 

"What?" Bobby tapped Remy's nose. 

"Let y' kitten suck y'." 

"No." Bobby laid down and pulled his kitten down next to him. He stroked the Cajun's spine. 

"Bon Dieu. Maitre. Y' kitten's so hard f' y'. Need t' come so bad." He rubbed against Bobby's hip. 

"Do you need to be reminded that I own your cock, boy?" Bobby's voice dropped low into his chest. Remy shivered. He loved that tone. 

"Non, Master Robert. Just need y' so bad." Remy purred. "The plug be drivin' po' Remy crazy. It ain't y'. Y' so close, but I ain't allowed t' touch. So hot f' y', Master Robert. Want y' so bad." 

"You please me like this, pretty kitty. Feeling you close to me. Knowing you're ready. Knowing that pretty ass of yours is stretched wide. Knowing you're *mine.*" 

The surge of affectionate lust brought tears to Remy's eyes. Bobby was the first person to give him the giddy rush of true love. Belle cared about him, but there was no passion in her love. "Oui, Robert, Remy's y'rs." 

Bobby settled the Cajun between his legs so that his thief's head was tucked into the hollow of his throat. He released Remy's wrists. Remy wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck. Bobby wrapped his arms around Remy's waist and they laid there groin to groin. Remy purred, feeling Bobby's cock throbbing against his own. Remy nibbled at the skin under his mouth and Bobby sighed happily. Bobby placed a kiss behind Remy's ear. 

"Pretty kitty. My kitten. I'm not ever letting you go." 

"Je t'amie, Robert." 

"Love you too, Rems." 

FINIS 


	6. Ball of Yarn

"Time for training, kitten," Bobby stated, his mouth millimeters from Remy's ear. Remy closed his book. The metal around his throat felt tight, as his pulse rate increased. He looked up at his lover with large eyes. Bobby smiled wickedly. He rolled the ball of the gag between his fingers, coating it with ice. Remy opened his mouth obediently and Bobby pressed it into place. It popped past and settled behind Remy's teeth. The sharp pull of leather dug into Remy's cheeks. He whimpered. The pressure eased, then tightened again. It was going to leave marks. A strap beneath his chin finished securing his jaw. 

"Strip." Remy made short work of his clothes. "Put on your cuffs." Remy buckled the wide leather around each wrist and ankle. Bobby secured each one with a cable tie, cutting off the extra, and did the same with the gag. Remy knelt and nuzzled at Bobby's crotch. Bobby shook his head in amusement. He patted Remy's bangs. "Stay." 

Bobby went to the drawer where he kept their toys and perused it as if he didn't know what he was going to use. Remy watched him with big eyes. "Stop begging, kitten," Bobby said as the Cajun's empathy urged mercy into Bobby's mind. He shook his head. "I don't like begging." Remy dipped his head. Bobby took out the lengths of rope he'd need. "Face down on the floor." Remy dropped down, hands flat to the wood. He let Remy simmer as he dropped the rope to the floor, then went back to the drawer. There were a few more items he'd need. 

"Kneel." Remy knelt, eyes down. He tied Remy wrist to ankle first, then bound his crossed ankles together. The position left his ass fully accessible. Bobby smirked. He liked the look. Too bad Scott would probably have a coniption fit if he found out. Maybe he could convince Jean to talk to the man. It would be fun to show his pet off for once. The silver chain "collar" wasn't strong enough for anything more than a leash, it would have to be changed. 

Bobby looked down at his pet's hard cock and a pleasing flush ran up his boy's throat to his cheeks. He kissed each lid and buckled on the leather blindfold. He snapped a cock ring to the base of his kitten's erection. Then, he lubed the tight ass. Remy squirmed under the attention, begging to be fucked. Bobby ignored him, easing in the largest butt-plug they had, and holding it deep with a rope harness. Remy struggled to get away from it and Bobby rapped the sharp nose hard. "Stop it," he snapped. The thief subsided, breathing heavily. He took the coils of rope and a set of nipple clamps from the top drawer. Remy's ears strained to figure out what he was hearing. The sharp bite of the clamp on his hardened nipple made him cry out. Bobby went ahead with the second, not particularly caring if his boy liked it or not. He thought they looked good. He started the rope harness at Remy's waist, working up his body carefully to create a carefully constricting web to hold Remy's arms to his sides. He unlocked the silver chain collar and replaced it with one of stiff black leather, that kept his kitten's chin up. He fastened the web of rope to the D-rings on the collar, preventing the Cajun from moving his head. Bobby removed the ponytail holder, letting the auburn hair flow freely over Remy's back. It would be the only thing moving tonight. 

The blond whistled as he worked, not realizing that the casual sound was driving Remy crazy. Every breath made him feel the ropes restricting his movement. Bobby laid Remy on his back carefully. Remy squealed and whined behind his gag, fearful of falling. "Hush." Then, it was time to take care of the graceful legs. Bobby set a length of metal pipe, threaded through with rope, behind Remy's knees. He bound each thigh to the pipe carefully. He checked Remy's circulation. It was fine. He started to whistle again, content with his world. He worked a cris-cross of rope up the muscled thighs, bending close to lick the head of Remy's cock. He ginned at the muffled moan. Then, the web-work was tied to the rope that started at the waist. A last length of rope wrapped down each calf to the ankles, around the bound ankles, then up to the wrist cuffs before being threaded through the Cajun's crotch to be tied off to the head of his cock. Remy fairly wailed at that. Bobby set him back on his knees and left him to adjust for fifteen minutes. 

Bobby picked up the latest book he was reading to his pet. Remy's education was woefully uneven. "Chapter 3." Remy paid careful attention, relaxing into the ropes after awhile as he got caught up in the story. Five chapters later, Bobby was yawning. "Enough for tonight, kitten." He changed out the ball gag for the penis gag. It had an air pipe through the center for safety's sake. "Sleep well." 

Remy whined, struggling furiously. Sweat ran down his back, but he was held firm. He felt tears of desperation running down his cheeks. Bobby wrapped a quilt around his pet, holding it up with two strips of leather. He kissed Remy's temple gently. Then, he iced up and went to bed. Remy sobbed in frustration, cock leaking, until he finally fell asleep, too tautly held to move. 

FINIS 


	7. Raining on Sunday

Remy snuggled into Bobby's arms. His mouth was silenced by the penis gag that he always wore to bed. His cock was restrained by a cock-ring and his ass was stretched by a butt-plug. He stroked his master's chest with delicate fingers. "Morning, kitten," Bobby said with a sleepy smile. 

He tangled his fingers in Remy's soft hair. Remy nuzzled at Bobby's throat. The feel of leather rubbing against his skin made Bobby's cock stiffen. He closed his eyes and let his pet adore him with soft fingers and delicate brushes of his lashes. Consistently denied his mouth, Remy had learned to express his love differently. 

Bobby tugged gently on Remy's bangs. His kitten sat up obediently, eyes twinkling merrily as he settled on his knees, hands on the floor in front of him like a primly seated cat. It was time to put his kitten through his morning paces. Scott would freak if he realized how early Bobby got his kitten up for training. Bobby smirked to himself. 

"Your usual morning work-out, kitten. I want to watch your muscles. No, the gag stays in." Remy looked at Bobby with tragic eyes, but there was no compromise in Iceman's gaze. Remy moved through his routine, losing himself in the intricate sequence while Bobby watched him critically. The plug shifted as the thief moved, making him even more focused to ignore the sensations. Remy finished. He looked to his master for approval. 

"Good kitten." Bobby pointed to the footstool. "Kneel." Remy knelt on the footstool, facing the corner, while Bobby showered and shaved. Remy scratched at the leather strap that held in his gag. The roughness of the needlepoint cover irritated the Cajun's skin. His body ached from being forced to kneel straight. Any other position would make him fall and he hated being clumsy around Robert. 

Bobby toweled off his hair. He smiled, pleased that his kitten had become so docile. The Cajun didn't run around town as often and never without his collar. He was still arrogant and cocky in battle, but Bobby didn't worry about him as much as he'd used to. Remy followed Bobby's orders mostly, but still bucked some of his directives, enough to keep life interesting. 

"Go shower, kitten. No, the gag still stays." The gag was the one thing Bobby's pet hated the most. Therefore, Bobby made him wear it every night. Remy scrubbed down. He washed his long hair and conditioned it. His balls ached for release. He caressed his cock mournfully, making sure Bobby wouldn't notice. Then, he was ready to dry off. He charged the water particles and they exploded off his skin with tiny pops. 

Bobby had the comics from the paper and was reading them with the same attention he'd give the Business section. Remy settled at his master's feet and leaned his head against the muscled thighs that the Bermuda shorts revealed. Bobby ignored him. The cold fear of being forgotten settled in Remy's stomach. He told it to go away as he fingered the "R" that hung at his neck. He whimpered. "Hush," Bobby said sternly. He knew Remy's fears. He used them. But he also firmly believed that Remy needed to face his fears in order to overcome them. 

Remy thought he was going to die. He craved affection like a drug. His stomach clenched like a heroin cramp. He couldn't even beg. His mouth was sealed. He felt tears gathering in his eyes and tried to restrain them. Bobby felt the moisture on his leg. He looked down in alarm to find Remy crying, sobs silenced by his gag. 

Carefully, Bobby removed the leather gag. Remy buried his face in the crook of Bobby's neck. Bobby rocked him gently, only partially reassured when Remy wrapped his arms around his throat. "What is it, Cajun, cat?" 

"Don' know, Bobby." They were simply lovers in that instant, all games forgotten. "Must've had a nightmare last night. Feelin' awful of a sudden." 

Rain splattered against the window suddenly and thunder crashed. Bobby's arms tightened around Remy's waist. He cursed his new phobia. Remy returned the hug. "Mais, y' come back t' bed, Bobby? We cuddle some?" Bobby nodded. They curled up in the bed and just held each other for a long moment. 

"Feeling better, kitten?" 

"Oui, Robert." 

"Then put your gag back on and I'll change you to your proper plug." 

Remy licked his lips. He hated the big plug, but he'd long since given up the right to refuse it. He buckled on his gag and went into the bathroom. Bobby'd let him have his constitutional while the plugs were being changed. Bobby cleaned off the small plug while Remy dealt with his biological concerns. Then, the large plug was pushed home. Remy panted through his nose and squirmed to accommodate the intruder. 

"To your corner." Remy knelt on his footstool. He wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the paint while Bobby perused their drawer. Sunday was their day off and with the rain, no one would care if they didn't show up for lunch. Most of the couples didn't. Bobby didn't want to waste valuable training time. 

He selected a set of leather shackles and a spreader bar to hobble his kitten's stride. Then, he chose a pair of leather cuffs for the fine-boned wrists and a belt to attach them to, as a version of serving chains. A ring gag would replace the penis gag. A posture collar would replace the decorative chain. And nipple clamps would glint enticingly off of Remy's tiny nubs. 

Remy waddled to the bed as Bobby indicated and laid down on his back. Bobby attached the spreader bar to the headboard, lifting Remy's legs into the air and exposing his ass invitingly. "Play with yourself, if you want, but you may not come. Understood? Blink once for yes." 

Remy blinked. Bobby patted Remy's ass and left to get them some supplies. With Bobby gone, Remy's mind started to run in circles. Would someone find him like this? Would Bobby arrange for him to be found? Would Bobby use his mouth and then leave him hard and aching for a fuck? What if Logan found him and fucked him? Would Bobby laugh or restrict him in a chastity belt as he'd been threatening to do?" 

Oblivious to the workings of his kitten's mind, beyond knowing that the fear of discover made Remy horny, Bobby made up a tray of breakfast and lunch. Logan looked at the Icecube. "Listen, Drake. Keep yer boy muzzled. I'm gonna be in my room and I don't want to be disturbed." 

"No problem. You want a courtesy fuck before you do whatever you do?" 

Logan considered. It'd been awhile for him. "Nope. Boy's yers. It don't feel right." 

"Slut's hot for you," Bobby stated. "And he's not going to argue if you do him. Last offer before I lock him up in a belt." 

Logan licked his lips. Bobby smiled dangerously. "He's up there right now. All you have to do is pull out the plug and fuck him. I'll be here for about fifteen minutes. Don't waste them." 

Logan lingered for another five minutes, then headed to his room. He could smell the Cajun from the hall. He wavered, then went in. He didn't speak, just savored the sight in front of him. The thief was too well caught to even struggle really. He didn't know who was in the room, but he could feel the gaze on his skin. Remy flushed. He squirmed against his bonds. 

Logan's cock hardened. He debated one last time, then walked out, closing the door with a firm click. Remy didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified. What if whoever it was told everyone in the house? 

Bobby was surprised to find his kitten alone. It really didn't matter if Logan fucked his kitten or not. Remy was a self-acknowledged slut. It was Logan's loss. Bobby set down the tray. He removed the plug and replaced it with his own cock. Remy was hot and tight despite being plugged most of the time. Slowly, Bobby started to thrust. 

Remy closed his eyes, savoring the feel of a real cock pounding into him. Remy tried to move into the contact, but Bobby's bondage kept him still. He tried to beg, but his mouth was nothing but a hole stretched open for use. Too much noise would get him plugged there as well. 

Bobby watched his kitten's fingers twitch towards the restrained cock with a smile. He stroked the length gently and Remy bucked in his bonds. Bobby thrust forwards one final time and came deep inside his lover. Remy moaned soft and low. He wondered if he'd ever be allowed to come. He felt empty as Bobby eased free with a gentle kiss to each thigh. Bobby's fingers were cold around Remy's over-heated cock. "I don't know if I should let you come or not." 

Remy arched up as best he could. Bobby laughed. "Not yet." He left his kitten there and went to play his video games. Remy fought his bonds violently, but they held firm. His fingers could brush his cock, but nothing more. He couldn't even turn his head to watch Robert play. He was nothing, just another toy to be used. He whined through his jacked open mouth. 

Bobby sighed. He filled his kitten's mouth with ice with a thought. Remy's hands tried to jerk to his mouth, but metal and leather stopped them short. Now there was no sound possible until the ice melted away. A single tear tracked down Remy's temple into his hair. If he acted up any more, Bobby's leave him all day. 

Bobby finally got bored with his games and turned to his kitten. He decided to put the chastity belt on before feeding his pet. He released his pet from the strict rise of the bed. He freed the trapped wrists from his waist. Remy played with his cock and Bobby let him, as he'd given permission earlier. "Hands behind your back." Bobby locked them there with a shiny padlock. He locked the waist band of the belt on first, then released the cock ring. "Come." Remy came, eyes closing. Ice water trickled down his chin as his gag melted. Bobby fed the spent cock into its metal tube, locking it down between his boy's legs. He had no trouble pushing the plug into his boy's ass. Then, the final piece locked into place. 

"There we go. Safe and sound. I don't even have to take it off to give you a good internal cleaning." Remy's eyes widened. "And no more worries about what you get up to in town." Bobby dissolved the gag, then removed the ring. 

"Maitre?" Remy shifted, legs still spread too wide to have any modesty. 

"It's a chastity belt, kitten, made for long term use." Bobby winked. "No more worries about you being a good slut. You have no choice. And the locks respond to my powers only. Any questions?" Bobby unlocked the spreader bar, but left the Cajun's wrists locked to the back of his posture collar. 

"Can't y're po' kitten ever come?" 

"Only when I decide. So be good." 

"Oui, Robert." 

"Go kneel by my chair. I'll bring breakfast." 

Remy obeyed, feeling the new, strange weight around his waist, deep in his body and controlling his cock with less mercy than a ring. He would have a constant reminder of Bobby now. He knelt down proudly at his master's chair, posture collar lifting his chin high, clamps on his nipples biting firmly. Bobby grinned. 

"Pretty kitten," he said in approval. 

FINIS


	8. To Being an Us

"Master Robert," Remy purred in Bobby's favorite tone. 

"What is it, kitten?" 

"Mais, y' read t' y' pet?" 

Remy knelt down between Bobby's legs as the blond surfed the net. Bobby considered the request, one hand settling absently on his pet's soft bangs. "Yes, kitten, I'll read to you. But this will not do for lessons. Look at you." 

Remy looked down at his work clothes and flushed. 

"Change." 

Remy stripped quickly. He pulled on his jeans, feeling the crotch press against the plug that lived in his ass. He pulled the two zippers to meet between his legs and locked them closed with the tiny padlock that matched the one on his collar. He buttoned on a soft silk shirt, then wrapped the stiff leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He knelt at Bobby's side, seeking approval. 

Bobby frowned down at him. "Get ready for lessons, pet." 

Remy swallowed hard. He put on the penis gag, buckling it comfortably. An instant later, Bobby was there. "Sit on the edge of the bed." 

The thief did so. 

"Hands to the side." Bobby fastened Remy's hands to a spreader bar so that his hands were held out, safely away from his body. He watched his boy strain against his bonds. Remy was willing to take a lot more than Bobby had ever hoped. Bobby tickled his thief making him wriggle and twitch. Remy made muffled pleas between pants of laughter. He squirmed back, arms jerking against their tether as he tried to keep his balance. 

Bobby pushed him backwards onto the bed. He stroked soothingly against Remy's stomach until the Cajun's breathing slowed and he was wriggling for other reasons. 

Bobby set one of his kitten's feet on the bed. He stroked the denim trapped cock before fastening the ankle to Remy's wrist. He repeated the process with the other side. The end result left the young man's crotch exposed. The little silver padlock twinkled against the stonewashed blue. With one key Bobby would have full access to his boy's ass and cock and Remy couldn't resist at all. 

Bobby kissed each lid before buckling on the leather blindfold. Remy moaned as Bobby tightened the gag. Bobby liked leaving marks that made the Cajun stammer and blush when he was questioned. He settled into his favorite seat and began to read aloud, watching Remy struggle. 

Remy was so caught up in the story, that his bonds faded form his mind until the pressure in his groin began to build from the friction of his shifting. He whimpered and was ignored until bobby finished the chapter. Bobby set the book aside and went back to his email. 

Without Bobby's voice to distract him, the sensations began to pour in. The bar was hard across the small of his back. His ass was full and he clenched around the plug. Rubber usually didn't turn him on. He was much more into human contact. It didn't seem to matter. His cock pressed insistently against his fly. He couldn't access his cock even if his hands were free. 

His legs were beginning to cramp. His mouth was full. His jaw ached. The cuffs on his wrists were too tight to be comfortable. He whimpered and struggled until he was panting heavily through his nose. "Settle down, kitten," his master ordered. Remy relaxed into the bonds after a long moment. 

After what seemed like years Bobby's fingers were at Remy's fly. He unlocked it and unzipped the back. He removed the plug and replaced it with his own lubed cock. Remy wailed and arched. Bobby laughed, riding the thrusting hips until Remy's legs were too tired to continue. Bobby took complete control. He thrust deep and hard, loving the feel of his pet's hot body. 

He came and whispered harshly, "no." Remy fought back against his orgasm, teeth imbedded in the rubber dildo in his mouth, tears of frustration in his eyes. Bobby worked a wider plug into place and relocked the crotch. He patted the swollen cock beneath its denim prison. He released Remy from the strict lessons position. The gag, blindfold and cuffs remained. Bobby tethered Remy's ankles to the foot of the bed and his wrists to the headboard. He turned off the lights and settled into bed next to his pet. "You're gorgeous, kitten. I could keep you like this forever." He tweaked one nipple through the white silk. Remy settled his heart rate and waited. 

"Sleep well, Remy." 

Remy whimpered. 

FINIS 


End file.
